


Weird Little Thing Called Love

by every1isgay



Series: In Your Arms [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Ice Cream, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every1isgay/pseuds/every1isgay
Summary: It's summer and Gon insists that Killua wears sunscreen. That's it. There is no plot. Just fluff.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: In Your Arms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Weird Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> written by Emery

It was a hot summer day. Killua was wearing a bright blue tank top matched with white shorts that showed off his long, slender legs in the way his boyfriend liked. Before he left the apartment, Gon stopped the shorter man with a swift grab of his elbow, turning him around to face himself.

"You, my love, need to wear your sunscreen," Gon told him gently. 

Killua rolled his eyes. "I put some on earlier," he replied. Plus, they were only going out for a short walk to grab some ice cream, and they were coming right back.

Gon frowned. "Okay, well you need to put on more," he repeated, stern this time. 

Killua simply nodded as he sullenly went to grab the bottle off the shelf by the coat rack. 

Gon chuckled, shaking his head. "I already have it," he teased, wiggling the small yellow container. Then he uncapped it with a single thumb, squeezing a dab into the palm of his hand. The lotion was cold on Killua's skin, but warmed quickly as Gon rubbed his boyfriend's pale, white, arms. 

As Gon massaged the sunscreen into Killua's back, he hummed in disapproval. "You know, if you took better care of yourself I wouldn't have to do this," he intoned in that domineering way that made Killua shiver. 

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Killua asked with a grin. 

Gon took him by the shoulders with his strong hands, spinning Killua around to face him directly. "You are being a brat today, aren't you?"

Killua shook his head. "I would never dream of being a brat." 

"Oh really?" Gon said, with warning in his voice. "Maybe I shouldn't have phrased that as a question. Because you  _ are _ being a brat today." Then he took a deep breath, pretending like Killua really put him out. Contrary to his words, Gon smiled softly, and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "We need to get some on your face too," he whispered softly.

For the third time in as many minutes Killua shivered, anticipation hot on his cheeks. "Yes, sir."

With a gentle and loving touch, Gon spread some of the sunscreen over Killua's face. Embarrassment and arousal mingled in his brain, fogging his thoughts.

Killua imagined that he could look at this sight all afternoon long. Gon had been working out a lot lately, so his frame was larger, with his muscles more defined. He was also growing out his hair. His dark locks fell slightly past his shoulders, quite perfect for pulling during more intimate times. His brown skin had darkened with the summer, making it resemble caramel, which only made Killua want to lick it all over.

"Stop staring, darling, or I'll have to charge you." There was a playful glint in his chocolate-brown eyes as he looked down into Killua's blue ones.

"Idiot," the white-haired boy scoffed reflexively.

_ Smack. _

Killua yelped when Gon slapped his ass.

" _ Don't  _ call me names."

They stared at each other for a good minute, daring the other to make a move, when finally Gon picked Killua up, bridal style, and moved away from the front door.

"What about ice cream!" Killua squealed as he was effortlessly hoisted onto one of Gon's shoulders.

"You don't get ice cream when you call me names, little boy!"

Killua only protested slightly as he was carted across the small apartment into their room. He knew what was coming, and he couldn't say it would be a bad trade for ice cream. As Gon threw the smaller man down onto the mattress, he climbed over him, with a smirk that spoke volumes about what he had planned. The excitement from before burst within Killua, taking his breath away for a moment.

The younger man stuck out his tongue, knowing it would egg Gon on; of course it worked. Soon, the room was filled with laughter and playful slaps and sounds of wet kisses on skin. It didn't take long for Gon to pin Killua to the bed with his arms above his head. One hand managed to hold both of Killua's delicate wrists, while his other hand started to undo the smaller's shorts skillfully.

"You're going to pay for being such a brat, Kill-u-ah!" Gon liked to drag out his name like that, tease him as if they were kids on the schoolyard or something. He would never actually demean Killua in any harmful way, for he had endured too much of that in his childhood.

Well distracted, Killua closed his eyes, enjoying the bliss that came with letting go, allowing Gon to take control. 

But then he tried to readjust and didn't like the lack of mobility in his arms anymore.

"Gon, don't hold my arms so tight," he complained, looking into the other's eyes to tell him he was serious, not just going along with the game.

Gon smiled, holding him tighter, not getting the hint.

"Chimera," said Killua. He hated that he had to use his safe word, but Gon would always remind him to over-use it, not under-use it.

"S-sorry!" Gon replied, letting go entirely, his other hand frozen over Killua's crotch.

"Don't stop completely, idiot!" Killua barked. "I just… I wanted you to know I wasn't playing."

Gon quickly got back in character, because he knew how much Killua hated it when they spent too much time talking about feelings. "Oh, now you really will pay for that comment, little boy!"

Relieved that his safe word didn't stop things altogether, Killua let his mind go again, and relaxed as he was punished by his dom. And there wasn't much punishment when it came to Gon's hands. No. In fact, even when they played like this, it was hard for Killua to pretend it was a punishment.

And Gon liked it that way.

One time, Killua had gotten too into the scene, and it freaked Gon out enough to stop everything. He told Killua he didn't like seeing him in pain, and it was too real. That night Killua had to comfort Gon, remind him that he knew he would never try to hurt him. Ever. Killua was really the one with all the power, and sometimes Gon got a little lost, a little scared that he was taking advantage of his boyfriend. Luckily, though, Killua was getting better at using his safe word and telling his dom what he wanted. It had been hard at first, but when Gon consistently gave him that reassuring smile, Killua knew that it would all be okay. Now, he couldn't seem to find it in him to hold back in their relationship anymore. 

He would give Gon the world if it were possible. And they would share it, the two of them. 

The hot summer heat had not left the room even after a round of sex. The two were lazily cuddled up to each other, sticky sweat clinging to their naked skin. Their plans of ice cream were long forgotten as the afternoon turned to evening, and a breeze drifted in through the stale air of the bedroom window. Quietness settled in.

"Love you, my idiot," Killua said fondly as he kissed Gon's temple.

Gon hummed, nearly off to sleep. "I love you too, my Killua."

Suddenly, the room felt more like home. Warm and safe. And full of this weird little thing called love.

**Author's Note:**

> You all asked for more, so here it is. Let this fluff be the happy fluff to follow the sad that was the previous fic in this series.


End file.
